1. Field
Embodiments relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device with reduced bitline disturbance and a method of operating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, it is desirable to for semiconductor memory devices to have larger capacity, lower power consumption, and faster operational speed. As the load capacitance on a dataline is increased, e.g., in order to increase the capacity of a semiconductor memory device, an operating voltage for a data accessing operation, such as a reading or writing operation, decreases, which leads to lower power consumption of the semiconductor memory device. However, as the operating voltage level is lowered, the sensing margin for detecting and amplifying memory cell data may be reduced.